Say You're Sorry Little Brother
by FoxieFirefly
Summary: Little three year old Inuyasha was naughty and now he has to remember what he's supposed to say when little brothers bother their elder brother's belongings.


**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Say You're Sorry Little Brother**

During the late afternoon the sky was growing dark while the eldest Inu son was up studying at his Father's command. Studies that he'd already completed weeks ago but as always, his Father always wanted perfection. This is what lead to Sesshomaru being up for moons at a time just to get much done.

"Ridiculous." The eldest son grumbled, rolling the fifth stroll. This was will be the sixth one he's studied within a matter of six hours. Why couldn't his bloody father just mind his own affairs instead of dipping in his own? He'd promised Inuyasha he'd play with him in the gardens but his bothersome king was set on being an overbearing parent as usual.

As his eyes scanned over the ancient words of his material he suddenly felt a tiny tug on his kimono sleeve and glanced down to see a pair of large gold eyes staring up at him innocently.

"Sesshy what you do?" Inuyasha asked with his big red ball in hand.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily, unrolling the rest of the dusty paper. "I'm studying because Father can't find anything else worthy of my time."

"Ohhhh…" Inuyasha frowned and patted his little red ball curiously. "Sesshy pway with Yasha?"

"No your elder brother needs to finish his studies."

Inuyasha pouted, poking out his bottom lip. "Yasha wanna pway with Sesshy." He whimpered sadly.

"I apologize for the inconvenience but maybe you can play with the other children."

Inuyasha shook his head and bounced the ball. "Yasha want to pway with Sesshy now."

Sesshomaru looked between his desk and his brother thoughtfully. "Do you think you can be patient long enough until I complete Father's work?"

"YES! Yasha be pancake!" Inuyasha shouted accidentally dropping his ball. "Oops!" Suddenly the ball began to roll toward the large Japanese vase Sesshomaru had retrieved from a very private collection. "Come back ballie!" Inuyasha called to the bouncing sphere.

Just then Sesshomaru noticed his little sibling getting much too close to his present and his eyes went wide. "Inuyasha watch out!"

Too late. _Smash, crash, bam!_

When the ball had rolled under the stand, Inuyasha tried to crawl in after it but bumped his head and down came the vase, luckily landing on the opposite side. Sesshomaru propped his fist under his chin looking at the guilty expression on his puppy brother's face who was trying to hide himself from the evil glare Sesshomaru was shooting directly at him.

"Come here."

When Inuyasha heard that stern tone he began to whimper and shook his head nervously.

"Come…Here."

"Sesshy…no, no…" Inuyasha's bottom lip quivered as his eyes pleaded with his brother not to be harsh. He didn't mean to break the vase. He only wanted to get his ball.

Sesshomaru's slanted eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha, don't make me repeat my order."

Inuyasha sighed and stood up covering his face with the little shiny ball and shakily walked up to his much taller brother. The little pup was scare of what could happen, knowing it could go two ways. One he could get a bad spanking and those really hurt his hinny or Sesshomaru would make him sgo to his room and he really hoped it was the last one. Sesshomaru didn't just give soft taps. He gave really nasty slaps that could hurt all day.

"Look at me." Sesshomaru ordered softly.

Inuyasha whimpered and looked, up and up and up until he could see the cold glare of two gold eyes like his.

"Inuyasha what did you do just now?"

Inuyasha dropped his head. "I-I bwoke your pwetty vase."

Sesshomaru lowered to one knee and tilted the three year olds' head up to meet his stare head on. "You don't tell your actions to the floor. Explain the crime to the person you caused it too." At the shy nod, the older brother slipped his fingers away and repeated his question. "What did you do just now?"

"I-I b-bwoke you-r-r-r pwetty vase."

"And why did you break the vase?"

Large tears started to pour down his rosy cheeks as he hiccupped sadly. "Because…because…Yasha was naughty. But Yasha no mean to bweak Sesshy pwetty vase." He whimpered as his little fists rose to wipe his crying eyes. "Yasha…Yasha just want his ballie."

"Now what do you think your punishment should be?"

Inuyasha gasped becoming terrified at the prospect of being spanked and took a step back, tears coming full force. "Yasha no want spanking Sesshy…Spankings hurt hinny." His right hand reached around to rub over the soreness he could imagine glowing there from a large hand print.

"But do you think it would be appropriate for what you did?"

Inuyasha shook his head quickly, slapping his white side locks against his cheeks but when Sesshy lifted an eyebrow, he changed that attitude and nodded slowly. "Then what do you think you should do?"

Inuyasha dropped his head and shrugged his little shoulders. "Yasha no know." He whispered quietly.

A small smile pulled at Sesshomaru's lips at the timid obedience his brother was displaying. "Inuyasha," His index finger lifted the pup's chin up and the glare in his eyes softened. "What do you say when you've bothered something that doesn't belong to you?"

Inuyasha cleaned his eyes of the bubbling tears and cocked his head to the side really confused as to what he was supposed to say. What exactly does a person do when they do something naughty and they're supposed to be good?... Then his eyes popped bigger than his face could manage then he started tugging on his brother's sleeves excited. "Oh, oh, Sesshy, Sesshy Yasha know. Yasha know what to say!"

"And what is that?"

Inuyasha giggled and walked into the crook of his brother's legs and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck. "Yasha sowwy for being bad boy. Yasha wuv Sesshy whole bunches." With that said, he placed a sweet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Yasha no be bad now Sesshy. Yasha be good boy."

"Well done Inuyasha." Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose in the large puff of white hair and whispered softly. "Your brother loves you as well."

Inuyasha giggled happily and pulled his head back smiling big. "Yasha be pancake until Sesshy done with documannies ok Sesshy?"

"Patient and Documents," Sesshomaru corrected softly, standing with child in hand. "I think I'm done with my studies for today. Would you like to the gardens?"

"YES!" Inuyasha clapped and cheered talking all about what he wanted to show his brother and all the games he wanted to play. It was going to be so much fun. Even though Sesshomaru knew he was going to merely watch his brother's activities just him being there would make his little brother happy.

As they were walking out his bedroom door, their father made his appearance. "Well my sons, I see you're both faring well this afternoon."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru huffed walking past. "And we're going to the gardens for a little peace…Which means without your robust voice to crack our eardrums."

InuTaisho snorted, folding his arms. "Must you be a smart mouth brat every single moment?"

"Only when you're deserving of my tongue lashes." Sesshomaru called over his shoulder.

"And what have I done this time?"

"You've made me study for hours on end for no notable purpose but to get on my nerves."

"So? It's something you'll need for that spoiled mind." InuTaisho followed out behind them.

After a few seconds of silence, Sesshomaru spoke at the entrance of the garden post. "Father?"

"What?" The king mumbled bored.

"Do you remember that vase I desired from your collection? The one with the blue and gold ribbons?"

"Yesssssssss…." He answered suspiciously recalling that being his favorite one.

Inuyasha ducked his face in his brother's neck, and Sesshomaru chuckled placing his hand on the doorknob. "I believe I found one just like it in my bed chamber a while back. However…"

Taisho paled, dreading a terrible confession about to be spoken.

"…It seems to have met with an unfortunate accident," Sesshomaru opened the door. "And now there's a million pieces waiting for you. Enjoy."

And the door closed, leaving a shock faced king staring aimlessly at the back of the door. His vase was broken? Oh sweet baby god! That's when InuTaisho went into a panic ad rushed down to his son's room to see which glass vase met his destruction and nearly died. It just had to be the one with the purple balloons and white puppies. "Damned brat."

* * *

><p>Briefly….very briefly, Sesshomaru pondered over whether or not he should apologize for taking his father's vase without permission…but... Nope. The old fool got what he deserved. Serves him right for making him study that rubbish for no reason. "What would you like to play first little brother?"<p>

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.**


End file.
